Nowadays, mobile client terminals, such as smart phones, are often used to access the internet. People are able to browse internet content through a browser or push notifications of a variety of applications. The Internet content includes text information, image information, audio information, video information, etc. The HTMLS technology enables the interaction between the webpage and the user, substantially improving the user experience.
A webpage structure may include main document and external resources. The main document includes the web page structure and the text content within the page. The external resources include JavaScript resources, stylesheet resources, image resources and audio and video resources and other resources which need to be externally loaded. Webpage loading starts from the main document, then the external resources after the completion of the main document loading. After the main document is loaded, layout is completed, and the page is displayed to the user. If at the moment an image resource loading is completed, the browser will re-do the layout. If the position of the image is above the current scroll position, abnormal page scrolling will happen.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of abnormal page scrolling in the existing technology. FIG. 1a shows the display status when the main document is loaded but the external resource (e.g. an image) is not loaded. The main document is loaded and displayed to the user after page layout is completed. The user scrolls the page while reading, for reading the text. FIG. 1b shows the display status when the external resource is loaded and automatic layout is completed. Although the position of the screen display itself does not change with respect to the page as a whole, the insertion of the image still causes the subsequent content to scroll down. In this example, the image height is 300 pixels, accordingly causing the subsequent content to jump down by 300 pixels. Because the user reads the part below the image, the user's intuitive feeling caused by the image loading is that the page suddenly jumps down. Accordingly, the user has to scroll up the page to get back to the original content being viewed. During reading, both the repeating sudden page jumping due to repeating image loading and the huge page jumping due to loading of a large number of images will seriously affect the user's reading experience. Unfortunately, this phenomenon is very common, especially when network speed is low or the signal is poor.
The disclosed method, device, and client terminal apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.